1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for calculating supply chain planning process efficiency.
2. Related Art
Although algorithms have been used to assess manufacturing processes, there is a lack of algorithms relating planning aspects of manufacturing. Thus there is a need for algorithms that relate to planning aspects of manufacturing.
The present invention provides a method for computing a supply chain planning process efficiency E, comprising the steps of:
receiving input data, wherein the input data includes supply input data and demand input data;
setting an iteration index R equal to 0;
incrementing R by 1;
adjusting the input data;
executing a central planning engine, using the input data;
analyzing results of executing the central planning engine; and
deciding whether to iterate or to stop, and
if deciding to iterate then repeating the incrementing, adjusting, executing, analyzing, and deciding, or
if deciding to stop then computing followed by stopping, wherein the computing comprises computing the efficiency E.
The present invention provides a system for computing a supply chain planning process efficiency (E), comprising a supply database, a demand database, and an algorithm adapted to:
receive input data, wherein the input data includes supply input data from the supply database and demand input data from the demand database;
set an iteration index R equal to 0;
increment R by 1;
adjust the input data;
execute a central planning engine, using the input data;
analyze results of having executed the central planning engine; and
decide whether to iterate or to stop, and
if having decided to iterate then the algorithm adapted to again increment, adjust, execute, analyze, and decide, or
if having decided to stop then the algorithm adapted to compute and to stop,
wherein to compute comprises to compute the efficiency E.
The present invention advantageously provides a method and system that computes a supply chain planning process efficiency in relation to planning aspects of manufacturing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a system for calculating supply chain planning process efficiency, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart of an algorithm that implements the calculation of supply chain planning process efficiency for the system of FIG. 1, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention.
FIG. 3 depicts a computer system for implementing the calculation of supply chain planning process efficiency for the system of FIG. 1, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention.